Love at First Site
by sebacielspamano
Summary: Everyone goes on dating websites these days, right? So, Eren Jaeger decides to make an account on an app where you can only chat with the person, see their picture, and know some of their interests. He meets a very sweet and pretty "girl" on there and they start talking. However, what'll he do when he finds out this person isn't who he thought they were? Would he still love them?


**Hello! It's me! Here I am with my first fanfic on this account(aka my first AOT fanfic).**

**This chapter has a little bit of smut in it. So yeah..**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Attack on Titan or the characters used in this! I am simply here to write a fanfic for others to enjoy! Thank you! :3**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Slowly, her delicate fingers brushed upon my bare, sunkissed skin, causing me to let out a low moan. Why was I letting her do this to me? I'm the male, aren't I supposed to be dominant..?_

_However, I didn't mind. I allowed her to bring her saliva-lathered tongue to pleasure my body, moving up and down my torso, her hands caressing every bit of my body. I loved her. She loved me. _

_My hands gripped her blonde locks as her mouth made it's way lower...and lower...and-_

"Gah! Fucking- Jean?! What the hell was that for?!" The brunette shouted to his two-toned haired roommate, his emerald green eyes observing the other as he jerked up in his bed. It was still plenty dark out and you could barely see the two beds, one pressed against the wall at each side of the room. It was a small bedroom, but hey, they made it work.

"You were moaning in your sleep, Eren." The other male answered blatantly, his own eyes glancing towards the angered boy on the other side of the room before picking up his pillow that was on the floor next to his "friend's" bed and laying back down, pulling the covers over his head.

Eren blushed heavily and looked out the window in between their beds at the light from the full moon, it being his only light source, other than the alarm clock resting on the nightstand next to his bed. Shit. Why was he having dreams about this girl already? He's literally only seen her picture once. He let out a deep sigh and fixed the scattered sheets on his bed, making them neat again so he could rest peacefully.

However, the brunette couldn't close his eyes to sleep. Well, he could close his eyes, just not keep him closed without remembering the dream. He groaned in annoyance and brought his arm to rest on his forehead as he squinted into the darkness. Only then did he realize that he was sweating. Wow..That dream must've really done it's work..

Eren exhaled deeply and turned to face the bed on the other side of the room "Hey Jean…?" he questioned in a curious, but sleepy tone.

"Huh..?" The older male mumbled out groggily.

The green-eyed male almost instantly regretted his decision and shook his head "Nevermind." he said, turning onto his back again. What would Jean know about girls? He was gay and dating that Marco guy down the hall. But, he did have a crush on Mikasa for the longest time. However, for all Eren knew, that could've easily just been a cover up to hide his true sexuality. The brunette was dense when it came to those things.

He grunted a bit when he heard his roommate start to snore quietly, but just as that happened, Eren's phone lit up and vibrated on the nightstand.

The brunette quickly sat up and grabbed it, only to see the name he had been waiting for pop up: Armin. The girl he had been dreaming about these past couple nights since he had first began talking to her on a new dating app.

'_Sorry about the late reply. Heheh. I hope you're still awake xD I can't sleep!' _

Eren smiled softly as he read it and rubbed his eyes from the brightness of his phone before starting to type back.

'_It's fine! I actually just woke up from a dream. I can't fall back to sleep.'_

The male set the phone down, his mind racing with thoughts. Why can't she fall asleep? What's she doing right now? What does her room look like? Then the weirdest question popped up. How old is she? He just realized that they literally knew nothing about each other except for a couple things, like how they grew up in the same part of town when they were younger and sadly, both of their parents were dead. That was what really made them bond at first. They felt each other's pain.

_Buzz Buzz_.

Eren's phone lit up again and he reached over, taking the smartphone in his hand and tapping the green app with a white message bubble.

'_Haha. Nightmare?'_

Eren froze a bit, trying to reply as quickly as possible, as if Armin could actually see the hesitation on his face. He couldn't let the other know he had been dreaming about the two of them fucking. It'll only creep her out. So, the male simply responded with:

'_Yeah.'_

The brunette let out a sigh of relief and glanced around. Typing in 4 letters while in the middle of a silent panic was hard! He laughed a little to himself at thinking about what he looked like a couple seconds ago. Wide-eyed, laying on the bed with a phone to his face and a double chin from laying in an awkward position.

'_So~ What do you want to talk about?'_

He blinked a little. Shit. What _did_ he want to talk about? Well, he wanted to get to know the other more...and so the conversation continued as followed:

_Eren: I sort of want to get to know each other better._

_Armin: Really? 0.o How so?_

_Eren: Like, by asking each other questions._

_Armin: Oh! xD Alright! Well..you first?_

_Eren: Alright. What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?_

_Armin: Hmmm...either read or bake._

_Eren: Cute. Your turn._

_Armin: Oh! Err. What's your favorite color?_

_Eren: I like the color purple._

_Armin: Purple? Really? xD You always say how much of a man you are!_

_Eren: Purple can be manly too!_

_Armin: Lol :3 yeah, I guess it can._

_Eren: Mhm! Alright, my turn. Do you love anyone?_

_Eren: Hello?_

_Eren: Armin?_

_Eren: Did you fall asleep?_

_Eren: Aw. Okay. Night! Sweet dreams :)_

And with that, Eren set his phone down on the nightstand again, no longer bothered by the dream he had. Having that conversation made him relaxed and happy. However, he really was left hanging off a cliff with that last question. Does Armin love anyone? He didn't know, but he wanted to.

The brunette let out a tired sigh and turned onto his side, yawning a bit before drifting off into a deep sleep, a smile on his face as he did so.


End file.
